


#TooTallToBeGay

by yoimwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, First Day of School, First Meetings, Gay Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Mention of past relationship, Pre-Relationship, Simon is really a dork, Social Media, Sort Of, alexa play despacito, all of those relationships except for malec are backgound, attempt at flirting, didn't go so well, don't mind him, this school likes drama, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: And Magnus stood there. Perplexed. Staring again.Because that meant–“Alec Lightwood?”That smile turned into a smug one. “In the flesh.”“But– but you’re way too hot. What– You were skinny!” he looked sideways to be witness of Ragnor’s disapproval shake of head. He turned back. “You’re too tall to be gay.”“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alec asked, with a furrowed brow but laughter in his voice.





	#TooTallToBeGay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OctoberDecember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/gifts).



> This is it! I really hope I made it justice to that Iconic line, because it just deserves the best (you also deserve the best but that's besides the point ;))  
> I know you love Sizzy but I just... don't... lol so bear with me.
> 
> ...
> 
> This little thing is based off of this awesome fic [I Promise I'll Knock Next Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684220/chapters/33927366), filled with high school drama and I L O V E it. Check this one out if you haven't.
> 
> Okay, so go ahead, Read it.  
> Also, guys, just for reference, I want you to picture Alec as Matt's character on "When Game Stand Tall" and for Magnus, I want you to picture Harry's character on "Glee" + make-up
> 
> Not beta read.
> 
> E N J O Y

Magnus came to the conclusion that senior year could be the same thing as previous years or he could make this year his bitch, because why the hell not? It was his last year.

But also, a part of him didn’t want any spectacles this year since the last two were… _Something else._

See, breaking up with the popular girl in the middle of the hallway with a lot of people around them was a poor choice from him. Some may say he had it coming for doing a show like that. Well, he didn’t know Camille was going to be _that_ dramatic and throw a tantrum, which _the nerve_ because if he recalled right, Camille was the one to ghost him for three weeks straight and Magnus wasn’t one to keep waiting. So, he decided to break things up.

Again, nothing prepared him for Camille’s temper. It was safe to say that was a first. It sounded cold from his part but he really liked her, not so much as to say that he would marry her at the end of high school _of course not_ , but he was willing to be with her for as long as their love remained.

That didn’t happen, so Magnus had to move on with his life.

It was important to say that his show was recorded, so that video hunted him until Camille decided that their school wasn’t enough for her. The spectacle died down and Magnus, again, went on with his life.

Camille had been part of the popular group and Mean Girls combined, Magnus not so much, so the recurring question was how did he manage to get Camille’s attention and honestly, he didn’t know either. It happened, it was beautiful until it wasn’t.

He just didn’t see the need to be popular because he already was. He was one of the guys who wore make-up to school, his iconic outfits were something to talk about. He didn’t need a _clique_ like Camille had. With the few friends he had, it was enough.

Now, senior year. His bitch.

He push the doors of his school aside to make his entrance and went in.

… A few wildered looks here and there, but that was it. It wasn’t promising but it was just the first day. Everyone was kind of sleep, so he would let it go for now.

_Tomorrow is a new day, anyway._

There, where his locker was located, was his own mismatched _clique_. So, with his dignity still intact from his failed entrance, he walked towards them.

“–I still can’t believe this school doesn’t have the money to hire a teacher that actually speaks Spanish. I’m offended,” Raphael was saying when Magnus got to them.

Raphael complaining the first day? Not new. The novelty wore down a few years ago.

He looked at Ragnor who rolled his eyes. “I still can’t believe you are so pressed about it.”

“I’m _pressed_ because this guy keeps saying shit that doesn’t make sense. I should be the teacher,” Raphael argued back, huffing and crossing his arms.

“We wouldn’t have a Spanish class then,” Magnus mumbled, but it was loud enough to earn a glare from his grumpy friend. Magnus smiled, “You need to lighten up a little bit, _querido.”_

“Don’t ‘ _querido´_ me, please” Raphael grumbled.

Magnus smiled again. Raphael’s mood wouldn’t dampen his mood but it was so freeing to get him rile up so early in the morning.

“But I mean, this is a private school. Don’t we have enough money to hire someone who is qualified for that?” Ragnor asked, always the one with the important questions.

“No,” Magnus replied, “all that money is going to the basketball and soccer team. Because of course. Who’s shocked? Show of hand? This school is so cliché.”

“Says the guy who is the drama club,” Raphael added, raising an eyebrow towards Magnus while Ragnor snorted next to him, “that’s not cliché, right?”

Magnus opened his mouth, ready to retort that but nothing came so he settle for a “shut up” and a glare. Like the mature guy he was.

Yeah, he was part of the drama club. He liked singing and dancing. Sue him.

“In other news,” Catarina butted in, getting all of their attention, “I heard someone is coming back.”

“If it’s Camille, I’m leaving this school for good,” Ragnor grumbled, “I can’t deal with more drama. No-uh.”

Both Magnus and Raphael rolled their eyes while Catarina, sweet blessed Catarina, just shook her head.

“No. I would leave with you too if that was the case but no. Do you remember Alec Lightwood?” she asked looking at all of them.

Magnus did remember. Like, how could he not? Alec was a _twink_ , skinny and a tad shy, however Magnus could admit that Alec had the most beautiful eyes in the school. Nobody had hazel eyes but Alec and that made him unique . He remembered when Alec tried to be part of the basketball team and it was a huge no from the coach. That was in freshman year; the poor guy kept trying but to no avail.

Magnus also remembered Alec’s most faithful friend was Lydia. Lydia was the new Camille, except for the part that she wasn’t mean. In fact, she and Magnus had good relationship and whenever he had asked for Alec, she would tell him. Lydia was sweet, a good friend.

But later some time, she stopped getting updates on Alec and so, Magnus didn’t know what was going on with his life. Now coming back on senior year and on the first day? That was an entrance.

“I’m surprised he is coming back,” Raphael mussed, “remember when he came out on sophomore? That was something else.”

Magnus nodded along with the others. When Magnus said Alec was a tad shy, he really meant the _tad_. One day, Alec was the skinny guy they all knew and the next one, this guy came to school wearing a “Move I’m Gay” t-shirt and well, the school went nuts. Magnus was really proud that Alec was owning his sexuality and that was incredible. Unfortunately, this school has always been strict with they wardrobe and the rules and all of that, so the principal sent a letter to Lightwood seniors and the rest was history.

The next day, Alec didn’t came and that was when Lydia told him that he got transferred and his family left too. No explanations, no nothing.

“I would come back,” Catarina said, leaning against the lockers, “why I would want to graduate with a bunch of people I barely know?”

“Well, I’m glad he’s coming back, so we can all be together,” Magnus replied. That was when all of them turned to look at him with exact same eyebrow raised, “what?”

“Of course you’re glad. You had a thing for him,” Raphael said, smirking. The bastard had the nerve to smirk.

“I did not!” he shrieked, scandalized, “I was appreciating his eyes, okay? Which is completely different from having a _thing_ and I was proud for a LGBTQ+ community member.”

“I’m a member of the LGBTQ+ and I don’t see you praising me,” Raphael kept that eyebrow raised and the “don’t bullshit me” look.

Magnus opened his mouth and left it hang open because he didn’t anything else to say. Raphael just checkmated him.

“Shut up,” Magnus grumbled again and Raphael laughed. _The fucker._

Okay, so maybe he had a thing for a Alec Lightwood and he didn’t notice before. Maybe praising his eyes wasn’t as normal as he thought.

“So he should be here now, right?” Ragnor asked, looking at Catarina.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I saw Simon running to the other exit earlier, so maybe he is here and I haven’t seen Lydia.”

Back in the day, beside Lydia, Simon was also a loyal friend to Alec and when he left, Lydia and Simon, they kind of drifted apart. Simon started spending his time with the new girl Clary Fray and on junior, he spent that year pestering Raphael to date him. It was safe to say that after Alec came out, everyone else had the courage to do it too.

Again, Magnus was a proud guy. His mismatched clique was owning their own sexualities and it was amazing.

“Then it must be Alec because otherwise, Simon would be here taking Raphael’s bag and being all sappy,” Magnus said and then turn to look at Raphael who rolled his eyes but there, faint as it was, there was a rosy color on his cheeks.

_Who is checkmated now, bitch._

And then, the crowded hallway was suddenly silent, which was odd. Usually, when it was this silent was because something was happening and–

Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael were staring at something behind him, not even blinking.

“What–“ Magnus started asking while turning around and _wow._ “Who are you?” he mumbled.

Between Lydia and Simon was _this guy,_ this masterpiece of a Man. Magnus was having a out of body experience because this guy wasn’t real, he couldn’t be. Magnus was tall but this guy was taller than him and lowkey, Magnus was _shaking._ Those legs could go on for days and that hair– Oh my, it looked like the guy had sex just a few minutes ago. A jawline sharper that his eyeliner and that was saying something because his makeup was always on point.

But anyway, back to Sex On Legs. The guy was just… He was a sight. But he was probably straight because there was no way this guy liked other guys.

Because it seemed that nothing dramatic was going to happen, the hallway went back to the usual chatter and loud noises.

“Okay but where is Alec?” Ragnor whispered behind him.

“Who’s Alec?” Magnus asked back, dumbly and still staring.

He heard the faint resigned sigh, probably from Raphael, but Magnus didn’t care because an angel was walking towards them. Unfortunately, Simon had Angel’s attention on him and that shouldn’t be fair.

When they made it, Magnus had a closer look to what he supposed was the new student and _oh boy_. Would it be too forward from him to say that Magnus wanted to climb him like a tree?

“Hey, guys!” Simon greeted them but Magnus knew that the cheerful note was only for the insufferable man behind him, “look who I found?”

And then Sex On Legs smiled.

Heaven was indeed on earth.

“Hi, I’m Magnus,” he outstretched his hand and smiled, “pleasure.”

Sex On Legs chuckled a little but kept on smiling, shaking his hand. “Good to know.”

Next to this Angel, Lydia snorted but covered it with a cough while Catarina snorted loudly and said “this is so embarrassing.”

Simon looked at Magnus with a furrowed brow. “Why are you introducing yourself?”

“Because he is the new student?” Magnus replied, like it was the most obvious thing, “I have manners, Simon.”

“But he’s not–“

“No, no, Simon don’t talk. Let’s see how embarrassing this can get,” Raphael interrupted and while Magnus had his back turned to him, he knew the bastard was smirking.

This time, Magnus stopped staring and turned to look at Raphael. “What are you talking about?”

“To be that intelligent, you’re really dense, Magnus,” Catarina butted in, with a smirk on her face.

And it seemed like everyone, including Angel On Earth, knew something but him. That wasn’t so odd but the new kid knowing too? Unheard of.

He turned again just in time to hear Lydia snorting again and shaking her head.

“I’ll see you in class,” Lydia said, and looking straight to Magnus, she said “bye, _Alec._

And she was gone.

And Magnus stood there. Perplexed. Staring again.

Because that meant–

“Alec Lightwood?”

That smile turned into a smug one. “In the flesh.”

“But– but you’re _way_ too hot. What– You were skinny!” he looked sideways to be witness of Ragnor’s disapproval shake of head. He turned back. “You’re too tall to be gay.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alec asked, with a furrowed brow but laughter in his voice.

And even his voice sounded like sex, if that ever existed.

Behind him, he heard a faint “this is so sad” from Raphael and because Simon was _that_ kind of guy, what followed was “Alexa play Despacito.”

“Don’t!” all of them said at the same time, turning to Simon who raised his hands in surrender.

With a sigh, Magnus turned back to Alec. “You’re not real. You _can’t_ be real.”

He couldn’t be. A few years later and that skinny guy turned to be this thick guy? Impossible. Even if those beautiful hazel eyes were the same, it was impossible. Alec had to spend time a lot of time in the gym to get where he was and while it was a sight for sore eyes, it didn’t compute.

Magnus’ gaze kept going down and down–

“Are you on something?” he heard Alec asked.

“I’m _onto_ something, if you know what I mean,” Magnus replied, still staring, gaze slowing down–

“That’s it. This conversation is done,” Raphael interrupted, exasperated, taking hold of Magnus and steering towards class. “He would talk to you after he start thinking again.”

Quite frankly, Magnus wasn’t thinking at the moment, so while Alec watched them go, Magnus watched him watching them while Raphael kept on pushing him while Ragnor was snickering next to him, making fun of how starstruck Magnus looked and Catarina was just smiling because she was a blessed soul and she wouldn’t make fun of him, at least not out loud.

All in all, it was the best way to start this new year.

 

###

 

Alec stared at his phone, trying to decipher the notification showing up on his Instagram. Under the photo of him, Jace, Maia, Simon and Lydia, was his own comment.

**aleclightofyourlife** _First day with these fools._

And under that one was the one that kept making him think about his decisions in life.

**_magnus-bi-king_ ** _#TooTallToBeGay_

“Do you think I’m too tall?” he asked looking at Jace.

They were currently on their lunch break. Alec haven’t seen Magnus and that was a bummer. The starstruck-deer-in-the-headlights look Magnus had when he “introduced” himself was priceless and also cute. In all honestly, that was he was aiming for when puberty hit and suddenly, he was taller and more muscle, and everything changed. Jace has been a pin in the ass since then saying that they should hit the gym three times a week if he wanted to keep that body and he would never say it out loud but he was a little bit shallow and okay, he wanted to make an impression.

Jace turned to him with that bewilderment in his eye. “What?”

“Am I too tall? Asking for a friend.”

Jace then turned to Maia who was next to him and just kind of shook his head, trying to understand what was going on. Maia then turned to Alec.

“Why are you asking this?” she asked with a furrowed brow.

“Magnus said that I’m too tall to be gay and I never thought of that before.”

Both Maia and Jace looked at each other and, for a split of a second, there was understatement in their gazes.

“I think Magnus was high,” Jace replied, nodding.

Maia slapped him in his bicep and rolled her eyes. That was Jace and Maia’s relationship in a nutshell.

“What Jace _failed_ to say was that Magnus wasn’t really thinking what he said,” Maia kind of tried to reassure him but Alec thought that maybe she didn’t know what Alec meant.

“You know, I think he had a crush on you before we left,” Jace said, conversationally, sticking a fork on his salad.

“He did?” Alec asked, looking between Maia and Jace.

Maia shrugged. “I think he did? I’m not really sure.”

“I think he did. Remember when we left? He kept asking Simon about you. And Lydia,” Jace added.

“Really? But they never told me anything,” Alec said. It was his turn to be confused.

Magnus was right. He was really skinny back in the day and while he came out of the sudden for everyone, he didn’t have the time to “experiment” or develop any kind of relationship but he wasn’t blind, Magnus was and always has been the cutest one of their year, and when the principal didn’t agree on his _unusual choices of wardrobe_ (it was just a t-shirt, for Christ’s sake) _,_ he had to say goodbye to the cutest guy in the school.

“Maybe he still believed you were the same skinny guy from before and, you know, smaller than him,” Maia concluded, taking hold of Jace’s salad. “He’s single, by the way.”

Alec hummed and nodded along, grabbing back his phone, unblocking it, reading the message again. Letting what Jace and Maia said sink in, he made a decision.

**aleclightofyourlife @ _magnus-bi-king_** _#TooCuteToBeSingle_

He smiled, locking up his phone and waited for Magnus reply.

###

 

“ _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!”_ Magnus shrieked, flapping his hand up and down to get his friends’ attention.

Unsurprising none of them paid him attention, the ungrateful bastards.

“If you guys could love me and pay me attention, that would be great.”

There was a collective roll of eyes, except for Catarina. She was the best and better than them to stoop to their level.

“What it is, sweetheart?” she asked, not even looking up from her phone.

He cleared his throat, just to get their attention. “Alec replied me and he thinks I’m cute, which we been knew, that’s old news but he’s catching up with the program.”

“Get to the point, Magnus,” Raphael said, annoyed (probably because Simon wasn’t with them at the moment).

“And I think I’m getting a date.”

He giggled, Yes, he did that and he would deny it to the last of his days but for now he would get all excited and just kind of over the moon because the cute guy he had been infatuated for (but didn’t realize it until now) was probably going to ask him out and that was–

“You’re getting way ahead of this. He just said you’re single. That’s it,” Ragnor interrupted, looking over Catarina’s shoulder to see her phone. “And why his IG is “light of your life”? That’s terrible.”

“And he also said I’m cute. Don’t rain on my parade, Ragnor. That’s tacky, and don’t complain about his choice of name; yours is the worst.”

“Well,” he said shrugging, “I just want people to know it’s really me, I don’t need a ridiculous name.”

Magnus rolled his eyes so hard he thought for a moment they would leave his body.

“Might want to check if he really wants to go out with you,” Raphael added, sounding almost reassuring, “and avoid another embarrassing situation like this morning.”

Yeah, _almost._

“Of course he wants, why he wouldn’t it?” he said, nonchalantly, looking at his phone again. "You guys are just envy that my romantic life is _thriving."_

Raphael snorted but didn’t say anything while Ragnor rolled his eyes.

“Let’s be good friends for a moment here and support the idea of Magnus and Alec dating,” Catarina added her two cents while smiling at Magnus, “could be good.”

Magnus nodded and smiled back. _Blessed her heart._ As for Alec, he was pretty sure… well, 70% sure that that was what he meant.

###

 

And after another uneventful day (besides his encounter with Alec), school was over and Magnus was, surprising, excited for the next day.

Maybe it was because there was someone he was excited to see but that was only for him to know.

He was still waiting for Alec to send some signs as if “dating” was what he really meant or, and this was the option Magnus was starting to see possible, he reading too much into it.

“Hey, Magnus!”

He heard someone calling him and when he turned around, it was Sex– Wait, no. He shouldn’t be calling him that. Alec, it was _Alec._

“I was looking for you,” he said once he was closer to Magnus.

He blinked twice, letting that sink in. “Really?”

“Yeah, I wanted to ask you something.”

_This is it, the moment of truth._

“I was–“ Alec coughed a little and then cleared his throat, “someone told me that– No, that’s not… Okay, listen,” he raised his hands a little and looked straight to Magnus’ eyes, “I still don’t know what you meant earlier but I think you’re cute, I’ve always thought that, so… If you want to, would you like to go out with me? Sometime, when you have the chance?”

Magnus stared and when he realized what he was hearing was real, very real, he grinned, feeling bashful. Just a little.

“I would love that.”

“Yes, okay. Fine, good,” Alec replied, matching Magnus’ smile, “I’ll– I’ll text you then or call you, whatever you prefer.”

Magnus kept smiling and nodded while saying “yes, of course. Text me or call me, I’m fine with either of those.”

Alec kept his smile too until he turned around and walked towards his brother, while Magnus stood there feeling his cheeks warm and happy all over.

Ragnor could suck it. Magnus was 100% right and he was getting a date.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who were wondering, this is the [t-shirt young Alec wore](https://www.lookhuman.com/design/335832-move-i-m-gay/tshirt) and everyone was proud except for the principal but let's not get into that.
> 
> Quick notes:  
> -Saphael WAS on its way to be a thing.  
> -Jaia is a thing.  
> -Alec's parents never punished him being gay, he got transferred because his family is a wealthy one and they got business somewhere else.  
> -Magnus' friends are little shits, he knows that.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, enough to leave some kudos and comments ;)
> 
> P.S. [my Tumblr](https://iactlikegarfieldonamonday.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to chat :)


End file.
